The present invention relates to a disposable semi-enclosed applicator useful for distributing substances onto target surfaces. More particularly, the present invention relates to such applicators wherein a substance may be applied to one side of the applicator material and distributed upon the surface of the target object, then removed from the surface and absorbed by the second side of the applicator.
In the art of cleaning, a common approach involves dispensing a substance such as a cleaner or protectant from a bottle or other closed vessel onto the target surface, then utilizing a sponge, towel, brush, or other implement to distribute the product on the surface and, if desired, absorb any excess product, potentially with another implement or substrate. Such practices are commonplace with surfaces such as glass, countertops, and other kitchen and bathroom surfaces. While such practices are widely accepted, they often result in inefficient use of product and or contact with the substances involved. Moreover, utilizing such an implement typically only provides one type of material surface for use in contacting the substance and the target surface. Applying the substance to the applicator from a vessel at the point of use likewise often results in inefficient use of product since the product may be absorbed by the applicator and/or contact with the substances involved.
A common approach to cleaning glass or other surfaces, for example, is to spray cleaning solution onto the surface and then wipe the surface with a paper towel. Spraying the cleaning solution usually wastes some of the cleaning solution due to over-spray landing on areas not intended to be cleaned. This over-spray is often undesirable since some surfaces can be harmed by this cleaning solution or at a minimum requires additional surfaces to be cleaned. The paper towel is used to both spread the cleaning solution on the surface as well as absorbing any excess. The paper towel has a difficult time spreading the cleaning solution since it is typically designed to be highly absorbent. To compensate, a disposable paper towel can be made partially saturated making it easier to spread the cleaner. This however typically makes the towel weaker due to a paper towel""s lack of wet strength. Then a separate dry paper towel can be used to buff the glass dry and to absorb any excess cleaner. This approach requires more cleaning solution to be applied and requires more paper towels than desired. To compensate for this approach some consumers use newspaper quality paper or low absorbency paper towels. This type of paper has a lower absorbency level and naturally does a better job of spreading the cleaning solution instead of absorbing the cleaner into the paper towel. Also these types of towels have a stiffer and harder furnish which tend to aid in buffing the glass to a streak-free shine. However, this approach is less desired because special paper towels are required and a lot of buffing is required to get the desired end result.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a disposable applicator for applying a substance to a target surface that permits greater control by the user during the application process. It would also be desirable to provide such a disposable applicator which permits the user to apply a substance to a target surface with reduced messiness and waste of the substance. It would further be desirable to provide such a disposable applicator which provides multiple surfaces of diverse materials and or multiple substances for use in multiple tasks, and which did not require the user to manipulate, invert, or flip away a first surface before utilizing the second surface. It would further be desirable to have a disposable implement that had one side suitable for spreading cleaning solution with minimal effort and good wet strength and another side suitable for quickly absorbing any excess cleaner and buffing a surface to a streak-free shine. It would also be desirable to have a disposable applicator that eliminates over spray and avoids wasting cleaning solution. It would be further desirable to provide an applicator, such as a semi-enclosed applicator, which protects the users hands from contact with liquids and other materials used to treat the target surface during application and/or removal of the liquid or other material.
A variety of semi-enclosed applicators are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,296 issued to Tommy Stubbs on Sep. 15, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,883 issued to Patricia Reo on Feb. 2, 1999, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,336 issued to Valerie Finch, et.al. on Jan. 22, 1997 disclose semi-enclosed applicators with at least one absorbent portion but are not ideally adapted for both spreading or applying fluid, and then separately absorbing or removing it.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,007 issued to Min Tet Soon on Nov. 9, 1999 discloses a non-disposable applicator having more than one layer of material for treating a target surface, where a first layer must be flipped away in order to utilize the functionalities of the second layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,601 issued to Dennis Miller on Dec. 20, 1994 discloses a semi-enclosed applicator in the form of a nonabrasive tubular sleeve (such as lambs wool) with a perpendicularly oriented abrasive surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,322 issued to Tomislav Littledeer on Feb. 8, 1989 discloses a non-disposable automobile windshield cleaning mitt with a chamois-like surface and other functional extensions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,746 issued to Steven William on Aug. 4, 1992 discloses another non-disposable cleaning mitt with both a non-absorbent and an absorbent side. U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,260 issued to Hobson Miller on Apr. 23, 1974 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,121 disclose cleaning mitts for applying polishing materials, such as shoe shine material, having an applicator means on one side and a polishing means on the opposite side. While such mitts may be useful for applying materials intended to remain on or absorbed into a target surface, they are not intended for absorbing excess liquid that may be useful in treating or cleaning the target surface
The present invention provides a disposable, semi-enclosed applicator for distributing a substance onto a target surface. The applicator has a first side, a second side, and an internal cavity between the first and second sides. The applicator further includes at least one opening, such that the internal cavity is externally accessible. In a preferred embodiment, the first side comprises a porous sheet containing at least 50%, by weight, non-absorbent material, the second side comprises an absorbent sheet containing at least 50%, by weight, of cellulosic material; and the applicator further comprises a substantially fluid-impervious barrier layer within said internal cavity adjacent the first side.
In another preferred embodiment, the first side comprises a porous non-absorbent sheet having a basis weight of no greater than about 100 gsm, the second side comprises an absorbent sheet having a basis weight of no greater than about 140 gsm, and the applicator further comprises a substantially fluid-impervious barrier layer within said internal cavity adjacent said first side. The applicator preferably has a Ratio of Absorbency of said second side to said first side of at least about 1.5.
In general, the first side and the second side of the applicators hereof will preferably be of planar geometry and be essentially parallel to one another. By essentially parallel what is meant is that the plane of the sides will be either exactly parallel or if not exactly parallel, will depart from being exactly parallel by an extent suitable to allow the user to insert ones hand, finger, or other body part into the cavity of the applicator.